


Ice and Ice Cream

by mapleandmahogany



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Romance, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-12
Updated: 2007-01-12
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapleandmahogany/pseuds/mapleandmahogany
Summary: Ron wants to play Pounce the Potter ...





	Ice and Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: This was written for the 2006 [](http://community.livejournal.com/bestmates_xmas/profile)[**bestmates_xmas**](http://community.livejournal.com/bestmates_xmas/) fic exchange. Many thanks to Gwen 1170 for the beta!  


* * *

~^~

Glancing over his shoulder, Ron surveyed the open courtyard between the buildings. His opponent was out there, waiting for Ron to expose himself – _er – to reveal his position._

Ron had been hunted by this one before. He could out-maneuver any adversary, but this one was clever. He knew how to anticipate Ron’s actions. He knew what Ron was like on the inside – _ah –in his mind – what he was thinking_.

This challenge would have to be met head on. He couldn’t wait this one out. This one would make Ron come for him – _seek him out that is_.

The snow crunched under his feet and he immediately reached for his wand to silence his footfalls, but then remembered that he didn’t have it. This would have to be done the Muggle way; a hand job – _no! By hand_.

Ron made his way toward to the recessed doorway on the far wall, that’s where _he_ had to be hiding. Arming himself with the only weapon available to him, a snowball packed with chucks of ice. Yes, growing up with five older brothers had taught him true brutality.

The subtle sound of crunching snow behind him seemed to echo off the walls and it was the only warning he had. He turned and threw the snowball. It struck his predator in the face only a moment before he leapt onto the man pursuing him, knocking him flat on his back. Now he was on top, now he could really give the other man what he –

"Argh, Ron! Geroff me you Hippogriff!"

"Harry, you’re ruining the game. I was supposed to find you."

"Well you play too rough," Harry snarled, still wiping snow and ice off of his face.

"I thought you liked it when I was rough," Ron purred into Harry ear.

"I have never liked ice-in-my-face kind of _rough_!" Harry sat up, shoving Ron into the snow. Harry was still pretty strong for a little bloke.

Then Ron saw his face; a drop of blood was pooling under Harry’s nose.

The game was over now.

"Oh shit, babe, did I do that?"

Harry just rolled his head back and looked at him with annoyance.

"I did, huh?" Ron said, shifting through the snow to get closer to Harry, cradling his face in one large hand. "I’m sorry, I didn’t want to actually hurt you." He wiped the trace of blood off with the cuff of his coat sleeve. He placed several tiny kisses over Harry’s face.

He was relieved of his guilt by the reassuring smile on Harry’s face.

"This has been fun, playing in the snow," Harry sniffed, wiping his red, sore nose. "Can we go in now?"

"You cold already?"

Harry nodded and Ron saw his teeth begin to chatter.

"Yeah, come on." He hauled Harry to his feet, and glanced around before pulling him close for a kiss. Their little courtyard was deserted, as the other tenants were all out to spend Christmas holidays with family. Besides Ron reckoned, if someone really wanted to watch he and Harry kiss, why not let them?

"Hot chocolate?" Ron asked, once they were inside the flat. He flung his heavy coat onto the floor and started towards the kitchen.

"Oh no, you don’t." Harry caught him by the back of his waistband, pulling him backwards. "You’re not tracking that mud and slush all over the carpet."

Ron sniggered, trying unconvincingly to wrestle away, only to make Harry hold onto him tighter. "Quit being a Squib, Harry, I could just Magic it clean."

"Load of rubbish, that." Harry succeeded in pulling him back onto the entry floor and set about pulling Ron’s sweater over his head. "Your cleaning spells are pathetic. I always have to get the edges a second time. Now _strip_."

Ron quirked his eyebrow, "You don’t have to invent a reason to get me naked, Harry. Just ask."

"Prat," Harry muttered, as he kicked off his own boots. "We’re soaked through anyway. I’ll dry everything later."

Once both were stripped and in the kitchen, Harry started the teakettle. He stood in front of the stove, hugging his own naked torso, shivering.

"Set a warming charm if you’re so cold," Ron said, pulling a carton of Chocolate Cherub ice cream out of the freezer.

"Nah, the hot chocolate’ll do it."

Ron bent his head and kissed the nape of Harry’s neck, before sitting onto the counter top behind him.

Harry sniffed and shivered again. "Okay, never mind. I am gonna get dressed."

" _Hang on_ ," Ron stuck out one of his long legs and just managed to catch Harry around the waist with his foot. "Don’t get dressed. I like what you’ve _not_ got on right now."

Harry chuckled as he submitted to Ron’s pinching toes, and he let Ron pull him until his back was against Ron’s chest.

"Being mostly naked isn’t as fun in the winter, Ron," he protested feebly.

"Oh hush," Ron purred, wrapping his arms and legs around him.

"Dinner’s with the family in two hours, you know?" he said as Ron spooned ice cream from the carton held in front of his face.

"I know. It’s just a little snack. Here, have some."

"No, it’s cold."

"Well, yeah."

"You’re supposed to be warming me up."

"I _will_. Just try it, s’really good."

"No, I don’t want any."

" _Try it_."

" _Fine_."

Harry tilted his head upward letting Ron cradle Harry’s head in the crook of his elbow.

"Now, open your mouth," Ron said, a smile playing in the corner of his mouth.

Harry rolled his eyes and Ron kissed his forehead.

"Come on, please?"

Pursing his lips, Harry took a deep breath, and then opened his mouth. Ron carefully slid the spoon passed Harry’s lips and onto his tongue before tipping it so that the ice cream rolled into his mouth.

"Hmm, _is_ good," Harry said, swallowing and licking his lips. Ron licked his own lips in sympathetic movement.

"Here, have another bite," he said, scooping some of the melty part along the edge.

"No, it makes me cold."

"Let me feed you another bite," he persisted, holding the spoon precariously over Harry’s face.

"I don’t want it. Let me go put on a sweater." He squirmed, pushing away from Ron.

"Please, just one more," Ron protested, tightening his legs around him.

The jarring movement between them had done it; the spoonful of melting Chocolate Cherub slopped onto Harry’s neck and nestled into the divot above his collarbone.

Harry gasped and his eyes went wide.

"Ron! _Cold_!"

"Sorry!" Ron squeaked and quickly did what was only natural when ice cream found its way into the divot above Harry’s collarbone. He leaned down and sucked up the glob, and licked Harry’s smooth skin clean, dragging his tongue up the trail that was left along his neck.

Harry’s eyelids fluttered and Ron was slightly breathless. Without asking this time, Ron spooned up another and Harry automatically opened his mouth. He stuck out his tongue waiting to catch Ron’s offering. Before Harry had swallowed, Ron swooped down and swirled the chocolate between their tongues, before sucking it off.

"Oh," Harry gasped, "That’s good … _ice cream_." He slowly rubbed his waist against the hardness that had also taken great interest in the Harry sundae.

"Yeah," Ron breathed, not hesitating to feed Harry yet another serving but only let him swallow half.

The next spoonful dripped the moment it left the carton.

" _Ah_ – s’cold," Harry whimpered, and he arched back. Ron’s frosty lips and tongue chased the dripping cream running down Harry’s chest. Bending as low as he could after the melting treat, it continued to dribble down Harry’s trembling torso.

Growling in frustration as his dessert escaped him, he hopped off the counter and followed the sticky trail with his tongue as he worked his way down. He tugged down Harry’s pants and dropped to his knees to lick off the final drop that ended at Harry’s hip.

"I forgot how much you liked chocolate ice cream," Harry said weakly.

~

Smiling up at him with wet lips, Ron ignored Harry’s arousal jutting only inches from his mouth and foregoing the spoon, he dipped another mound of soft ice cream onto his finger and wiped in onto the angle of Harry’s hipbone.

"You still cold?" Ron asked.

"Not so much."

Ron pursued the melting trail and caught the last of it in the crease of Harry’s thigh.

Filling his mouth with another serving, he swirled Chocolate Cherub over Harry’s cock with his tongue, leaving Harry gasping and gripping at Ron’s shoulders. He hummed and he began to slide his lips along his length.

The cold shock quickly gave way to the heat of Ron’s mouth, as his burning need warmed him from the inside against the chill.

Harry moaned as he leaned back, touching Ron’s face and feeling his strong jaw and hollowed cheeks as he worked over him.

"Merlin … You’ll do anything won’t you?" Harry whispered. He regretted asking a question because Ron immediately released him and stood up.

"I’d do _anything_ for you, Harry. … Would you do anything for me?"

The look in his eyes was predatory. In a flurry, Ron had gone from worshipping Harry on his knees to towering over him like the lion he was. This was different than being out in the snow where they equaled each other in tracking and evading. Ron was still on the prowl here and Harry had never learned to elude Ron once their clothes came off.

"Uh – huh." Harry nodded, trying not to let an eager smile show. He could see that Ron wanted to play _Pounce the Potter_ , and he wasn’t going to do anything to throw him off his game. "Anything." He swallowed hard in anticipation.

Harry’s submission seemed to give Ron more confidence. He stood even taller and squared his shoulders. Harry loved to see Ron shed his self-doubt to become the Alpha he was meant to be.

He leaned in closed to Harry’s ear, his chest only a breathing space away from Harry’s.

" _Then turn around_ ," his throaty voice commanded. Harry’s heart jumped and his cock twitched in equal anticipation as he did as he was told.

The soft sliding sound of Ron stepping out of his boxers made Harry bite his lip in excitement.

He could feel the Ron’s presence loom close behind him, and he flexed his shoulders craving the contact, but could only feel Ron’s lightly furred chest brush passed his skin.

"Put your hands in front of you … and lean forward."

Harry tried to grunt a sound of acknowledgement as he obeyed, but the noise stuck in his throat and what escaped him was more of a _squeak_.

Ron responded with a breathy chuckle before he spoke again. "Steady now."

"Eh? Wh? -" Harry started to ask, but it gave way to, " _Ah_!" when the unmistakable chill of ice cream landed on the curve of his tailbone.

" _Don’t_ move," Ron instructed in a low voice when Harry started to squirm. He felt hot breath ghost over his skin on the small of his back, causing the ice cream to run. The cold drizzle was caught by a hot tongue, which swirled into the cream. Whimpering as Ron’s tongue teased lower, and deeper into his cleft, he arched his lower back like a cat, opening himself to the mounting pleasure.

"Oh, fuck, Ron, _please_."

"I thought you said I could do _anything_?" A teasing whine played in Ron’s voice.

"Well yeah, but I just-"

"You’re not very good at being submissive, Harry," Ron chided, standing close again, dropping the ruse.

"I can be submissive. I’m just not … patient." Harry leaned back, seeking the heat of Ron’s body against him.

"Alright then, you don’t have to be patient anymore." Ron put one hand in the middle of his back, gently pushing him forward as his other hand pulled back on his hip. Harry crossed his arms on the counter and smiled as he rested his forehead against them. Ron muttered a charm and Harry felt a familiar cool slickness slide between his arse cheeks; it wasn’t ice cream this time.

Panted breaths gave way to satisfied groans as Ron’s body joined his, inch-by-inch, slowly moving forward. Harry rolled his head, as the pressure of being filled caused him to shiver again. The tiny bite of initial tenderness was overcome by pleasure.

"I think you’re hot now," Ron whispered in his ear while he began to rock his hips in short thrusts.

Harry could only nod. His skin flushed warm as he felt another heat growing inside of him. His hands scrabbled for purchase along the slick tile counter but he found none. Ron’s arms tightened around him, one hand braced on Harry’s shoulder as he settled into a steady rhythm.

He continued to arch and reach and strain to touch Ron, to seek more gratification as his lover repeatedly pressed into him.

"Quit fighting it, Harry. _Let me_ …"

Moaning in frustration and delirium, he gave in, submitting to the perfect assault on his body.

He forced himself to relax and let Ron rock them both. Rippling pulses of power surged through him as Ron’s cock rubbed over the sensitive place inside of him, growing with every thrust.

"Almost," he whispered. "Almost, Ron."

Harry could hear him breathing hard, grunting as he fought back his own build. His muscles began to clench and release and his body shuddered and as the early tremors of climax rippled through him. He scrabbled his hand to his own cock and squeezed his eyes shut as he gripped himself.

"That’s it. Go. _Do it_ ," Ron encouraged.

Stroking finished him off and Harry growled out, arcing his body. Ron let himself go, his freckled arms squeezing Harry breathless, coming with him in a few more halting thrusts.

 

They collapsed together onto the rug on the kitchen floor, breathing hard between tiny kisses placed wherever their lips could find skin.

Harry reached up, to Ron’s chin, still trembling but not from cold, and wiped off a spot of smeared ice cream. Ron opened his eyes and looked at him in exasperation.

"You’re not very good at being ‘prey,’ you know? Too damn feisty."

Harry sniggered.

"I’m sorry. You want to hunt me in the snow again later? I’ll let you find me this time."

" _Yeah_ ," Ron said, perking up. "And let’s get some more Chocolate Cherub!"

~^~


End file.
